What Just Happened?
by Italianmommy8907
Summary: Mary is pregnant and ditched by her boyfriend,in La Push,WA,right before she's supposed to deliver.What happens when she goes into labor in the woods, just outside Paul's house.When Paul finds her and imprints on her,what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 1:

* * *

><p>It all started when I was twenty years old.<p>

I had moved in with my new boyfriend, James, and things were going good.

He took care of me and gave me everything I could ever need.

But then, the money stopped coming in, and I was not allowed to work, because he could handle it.

He would go out every night, and not come back till three in the morning, where he would smell like alcohol.

I would never bother him, because I really didn't want to know what he was doing.

Our bills started to pile up, and are cars were both taken.

Over the next couple of days, I found out that I was pregnant.

Both James and I were thrilled, or so I thought.

James had come home like every other night, and I talked to him about the baby.

I didn't exactly know when else to tell him.

He smiled and spoke.

"I'm so happy. I can't wait to be a dad." he said.

I smiled and hugged him, and felt his heart beating really fast.

It was probably because he was happy and afraid of being a first time dad, all in the same feeling.

I let it roll off and got ready for bed.

The months passed, and I was now nine months.

James had said that he had been working double shifts at work, so that we could afford a crib and baby stuff.

It made me happy to know that he was at least trying.

I had not been keeping tabs on our bills, because James said he had taken care of them, and our cars were back, so I didn't ask questions.

I was due the first week of December and it was the last week of November.

The baby could come at any time.

James still had not gotten the crib, or anything for the baby.

I walked over to him and spoke. "James, the baby is due any time now, when are we going to buy the things we need?" I asked.

James smiled. "I'll get them tomorrow." he said.

I smiled. "Thanks James. " I said and went to bed.

In the middle of the night, I was woken up by James.

"Mary, we have to go now, or there's going to be trouble." he said.

I nodded, not knowing why I wasn't asking questions.

It was probably because I didn't know what else to do.

I got dressed and grabbed my backpack.

I didn't really know what to pack, so I packed my toothbrush and some toothpaste, and then I packed a change of clothes, as well as my hair brush and my wallet.

It had twenty dollars in it, along with my license and gift cards that were given to me for my birthday last year.

I had not used them, and was saving them.

I walked out of the room and saw James waiting for me.

"What's going on, where are we going?" I asked. James smiled.

"Don't worry, I just want to get you away from this house, I just got into some trouble, and we need to leave the house." he said.

I sighed. "James, what kind of trouble?" I asked.

James sighed. "I gambled away the money, and then some." he said.

I sighed. "What are we going to do, go on the run?" I asked.

James smiled. "Don't worry, I have a plan.

If we stick to it, we'll be fine." he said.

I nodded and headed to the car.

We drove for about four hours, and then I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I saw a sign that read, 'Welcome to La Push, Washington'. I sighed.

"James, what are we doing in La Push, Washington?" I asked.

James smiled.

"We lived in California, they will never know we are this close. They will think we ran far away." he said. I sighed.

"James, I have to go to the bathroom, is there a rest stop anywhere close?" I asked.

James smiled.

"I'll stop at this gas station." he said.

I nodded and waited as he pulled into the gas station.

"I'll just be a minuet." I said. James nodded.

"Take your time." he said, as he handed me my bag.

I grabbed my bag and headed to the restroom.

When I finished, I came out of the restroom, to find, that James and the car were both gone.

Then it hit me. He had never been on the run.

He had lied to me all along.

He ditched me in the middle of nowhere.

I sighed.

How could I have not seen the signs.

The drinking, gambling, and now this.

Who was I kidding. I felt a strong and hard kick.

I smiled and spoke to my baby.

"Well, baby, I guess we're on our own. He's not worth our time is he?" I said.

As if to answer, my daughter kicked me again. I smiled.

"Ok, lets walk." I said.

I started walking toward the road and then decided against it.

I crossed the street and started to walk into the wood.

I would be safer in the wood, because then, James would never find me again.

I knew if I continued to walk, I would eventually, find a place to start my new life.

I guess La Push, Washington was the first place to start.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't Own Twilight.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

* * *

><p>Mary's P.O.V.<p>

I must have been walking for hours, when I came to a beautiful meadow.

I was feeling weak, so I decided to sit down, with my back to a tree trunk.

I needed to rest and my daughter was taking all my energy.

I sat down and took some deep breaths.

I slowly started to fall asleep, but was jolted awake, when I felt a really sharp pain.

I didn't panic just yet, because there were many reasons for a pain like that.

I then felt another and then another.

Then I panicked. I was in labor, in the middle of the woods, and all alone.

The next pain hit so hard, and I thought I was going to die.

I screamed and fell onto my back in pain.

I shrugged off my jacket and placed it under my head.

I knew I wasn't going anywhere, and that thought terrified me.

I felt another pain, and I screamed again.

When they say that labor hurts, they're not kidding.

I heard some footsteps coming toward me and turned my head toward where the sound was coming from. I slowly sat up, and another pain hit.

I screamed in pain.

The footsteps quickened in pace and soon I saw a tall man come out of the woods.

He was wearing a pair of cutoff jean shorts, and that was it.

His entire body looked photo shopped. It wasn't fair in the least.

I felt another pain hit and my vision began to blur.

I screamed in pain again, as another contraction hit me.

The man came running over to me and spoke, "Are you ok?" he asked.

I screamed again and lifted my eyes to see his face.

Our eyes met and his face changed from concern to something else, and then back to concern.

He then spoke again. "What's wrong, are you ok?" he asked. I sighed and gulped in some air. "I'm...I'm...In labor." I said. His eyes grew wide and he spoke. "What do I do?" he asked. I sighed and spoke quickly. "First off, I don't even know you, but second off, I have no idea what I would do without you, and thirdly, I don't know what do do." I said.

The man smiled and I spoke.

"Well, I'm Paul Meraz and I live over in the woods. I heard you screaming and came to see what was wrong." he said.

I screamed and felt my mind blacking out.

There was no stopping it.

My world went black from the pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Paul's P.O.V.<p>

It was just like every other morning.

I woke up around eight in the morning.

I looked at the clock and realized I had to be on patrol in an hour.

I rushed to the shower and got ready for my day.

When I had finished, I ran downstairs to find that I had exactly three minuets to get to Sam's house.

I bolted out the door and heard a scream.

Being my werewolf self, I ran to see what that particular scream was about.

I had to investigate.

As I approached the woods, the screams increased faster and faster.

I knew I had to do something.

I ran to the clearing and scanned the area.

My eyes fell on a girl who had the most beautiful eyes in the world.

She had dark brown hair that reached her butt, and the most beautiful brown eyes.

She was all that mattered.

Time stopped and I saw myself holding her, kissing her, and being with her in every way.

I shook my head out of it, and knew that I had imprinted.

I had more important things to deal with at this particular time.

I ran over to her and spoke. "What's wrong, are you ok?" I asked in panic.

My Imprint was in trouble and I had to find out what was wrong so I could fix it.

I could almost feel her pain.

Just then, I noticed her put her hands on her very pregnant belly.

She was pregnant? I had to take care of her.

I knew right then and there that that baby would be mine, even if it wasn't mine by blood.

She sighed. "I'm...I'm...In labor." she gasped.

My eyes grew wide.

I had never delivered a baby before, and I didn't know how long she had been in labor.

Did I have time to get her to the hospital?

"What do I do?" I asked.

"First off, I don't even know you, but second off, I have no idea what I would do without you, and thirdly, I don't know what do do." she gasped again.

I smiled at her humor in the situation.

"Well, I'm Paul Meraz and I live over in the woods. I heard you screaming and came to see what was wrong." I replied in haste.

She screamed and fell onto her back.

I didn't know what to do.

Her eyes closed and she fainted.

I didn't know what to do, so I did the first thing that came to my mind.

I picked her up, very carefully, and ran her to my house.

When I reached the house, I brought her to my bedroom, and laid her on the bed with care.

I then ran down to the living room and called Sam.

"Where are you?" he yelled.

"Sam, I need Emily here NOW!" I yelled into the phone.

Sam stopped.

"Why?" he asked in a questioning tone.

I sighed and told Sam all that had happened.

When I had finished, Sam spoke.

"We'll all be over in a moment. Stay with her and make sure she's comfortable." he said.

I nodded and hung up the phone.

I rushed to the bedroom to find that my imprint was still not awake yet.

I sighed.

What was I supposed to do again? Oh right, keep her comfortable. I looked at the bed and noticed that I had a lot of pillows on it, so I took those pillows and placed them around her to keep her cozy.

Just then, the front door opened and I heard the pack, running up the stairs.

I sighed in relief as Emily came into the room.

"Thank god, I was freaking out." I said.

Emily smiled.

"How long has she been out?" she asked.

I counted the minuets.

"Almost ten minuets." I said. Just then, we heard her mumbling.

We turned to see my imprint wake up.

"Where am I?" she asked

"And who are you?" she finished.

I smiled.

"Well, I'm Paul, and this is Emily." I replied.

Emily spoke.

"I'm going to help you deliver this baby." she said.

My imprint's eyes glowed in happiness.

"Oh, thank you so much, I didn't know what I was going to do." she said.

I smiled.

"Well, I'll leave the room." I said.

"Wait!" said my imprint.

I turned around in haste.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Thank you." she said.

I smiled.

"Anything for you Angel." I said.

I nearly punched myself for talking to her like that.

She didn't know about werewolves and vampires.

"I'm Mary." she said.

I smiled. Mary was the best name in the world.

"Thank you for saving me Paul." she said.

I sighed. I love the way she said my name.

"You're welcome." I said.

I then proceeded to leave the room, but was stopped by Mary's beautiful voice.

"Please stay!" she asked.

I turned around and looked at her in awe.

"What?" I asked.

"Please stay, I can't put my finger on it, but something tells me that you need to stay." she said.

I sighed and looked at Emily who smiled.

"If she wants you to stay, then stay, just keep your eyes on her face." she said.

We all laughed and I nodded my head.

I then sat next to Mary.

"Why am I so drawn to you?" she asked.

I sighed and looked at Emily who then spoke.

"I'll leave you two alone for a moment." she said.

Emily left the room and I turned to Mary.

"Well, have you ever heard of the Quileute legends?" I asked.

Mary nodded. "Oh yes, my grandfather told me them all my life." she said.

I smiled.

"Well, they're true." I said.

Mary looked at me confused.

"Wait what?" she asked.

I sighed.

"They're true, you see, I'm a werewolf and so are the rest of the guys." I said.

Mary laughed.

"You're kidding right?" she said.

I sighed.

"No Mary, I'm not joking. We're all werewolves who are protectors of the human race against vampires." I said.

"We protect people like you every day, that's why we are the way we are." I said.

Mary didn't say anything. She just looked at me.

Then she spoke.

"I believe you." she said.

I sighed in relief.

"Really?" I asked.

She smiled.

"Yes, I do." she said.

"I always knew that I was supposed to be involved in something that was much greater than I knew, and now, this is it." she said.

I smiled.

"Mary, there's one more thing." I said.

Mary smiled.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I imprinted on you." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Mary's P.O.V.<p>

I could not believe what I had just heard.

He imprinted on me. What was imprinting?

I already knew he was a werewolf, and even then it was hard to believe, but when I looked into his eyes, I knew he was telling the truth.

"What is imprinting?" I asked. Paul smiled.

"It's love at first sight. It's seeing the one person you were meant to be with, and actually finding your soul mate." he said. I sighed. "So, I'm your soul mate?" I asked. Paul nodded.

"Yea, you are." he said. "And I'm yours." he finished.

I sighed. What was I supposed to say.

I mean, I had been left to die, by my last boyfriend, who said he loved me, and now this Paul was telling me he would always be there for me.

I was tired of being ditched and bashed around.

I wanted someone to love me, and Paul was wanting to do that.

What was there to loose. I looked at Paul and smiled.

"I want to be your imprint." I said. I saw Paul's face break into a great big grin.

I couldn't help myself. I kissed his cheek. "Thanks for helping me." I said.

Paul smiled. "Anything for you baby." he said. I felt my stomach start to tighten.

"Oh no." I said. "What, what's wrong?" he asked. I gasped in pain.

"Another contraction." I said. Paul's eyes widened. "What do I do?" he asked.

I sighed. "Hold me." I said.

Paul put his arms around me and held me as the contraction passed. I sighed in relief as it went away. Then I felt the need to push.

"Paul, get Emily, NOW!" I yelled. "I need to push." I said.

I didn't have to tell Paul twice.

One minuet he was next to me, and the next minuet, he was downstairs telling Emily that it was time.

Emily and Paul darted into the room and Emily spoke.

"Ok Paul, out." she said. I grasped Paul's hand.

"No, stay." I said. Emily nodded and Paul sat down next to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>3 Months Later<p>

* * *

><p>Mary's P.O.V.<p>

It had been three months since the birth of my daughter, Sarah Mae.

Paul and I had moved in together, and he had been the perfect father to her.

He even asked if she could have his last name.

Sarah Mae Meraz sounded beautiful and I loved it.

Paul would even get up in the early morning hours to help me feed her.

Today was the first night that we were going out, without Sarah.

Paul had said he had a surprise for me.

I was happy and afraid all in the same feelings.

I didn't know what to expect.

We drove to a restaurant and ordered our dinner.

When we had finished eating, Paul ordered dessert.

The waitress came out, looking very sexy, but I wasn't worried, because Paul only had eyes for me.

When she realized this, she walked away in a huff.

I looked down at my piece of pie, and noticed that there was a ring laying on top of it.

My heart stopped and my eyes shot up to Paul, who was smiling.

"Mary, I love you, will you marry me?" he asked.

I knew in my heart that this was right, and nodded my head yes.

Paul smiled and helped me clean the ring off and placed it on my finger.

He smiled at me and we kissed.

I knew that I had made the right choice.

"so, what just happened?" I asked.

Paul smiled and laughed at me.


End file.
